Un pequeño gran problema
by sakuriblackstar
Summary: Sesshomaru se une al equipo de Inuyasha, pero un bruja en busca de venganza le lanza un hechizo a Sesshomaru que lo manda a la infancia entren y vean que sucede, clasificación M para lemons mas adelante.
1. un nuevo integrante

**Capitulo 1: nuevo integrante**

Era un día normal en la época feudal, el grupo de inuyasha vagaba por los alrededores de las tierras del oeste en busca de unos fragmentos de shikon detectados recientemente por, nada más ni nada menos que Kagome, acto que no paso desapercibido por cierto taiyukai de cabellos plateados. Los siguió por almenos 1 hora hasta que se decidió a mostrarse ya que no había indicios de los planes que tenían en mente en las tierras de él.

''Se puede saber que haces en las tierras de este Sesshomaru mi querido hermano''Con cierto sarcasmo hablo el temible inuyukai saliendo de su escondite dando a la luz su rostro

''Fhe! Yo no tengo nada que explicarte idio-'' No pudo terminar ya que su cara estaba estampada contra el suelo por un 'Sientaté muchacho' de la miko del grupo

'' Lo siento Señor Sesshomaru, por el comportamiento de Inuyasha-Con una reverencia mientras Inuyasha pronunciaba improperios asia Kagome- a estado alterado últimamente por no saber nada de Naraku, y en cuanto que hacemos en sus tierras, es porque detecte fragmentos de la joya a estos alrededores ''Amablemente pronuncio con una leve sonrisa '_que bella sonrisa_ 'pensó Sesshomaru, cuando se dio cuenta se dio una bofetada mental y habló

''Hm… está bien…- se oyó un suspiro de alivio general excepto por inuyasha que estaba de brazos cruzados a lado de Kagome-pero…-se pusieron rigidos-acambio viajaran con este Sesshomaru y mi paquete, creo que si uniéramos fuerzas seria mas fácil derrotar al hanyou y restaurar la gema shikon''

Todos estaban atónitos, no se lo esperaban del príncipe de hielo tal proposición, se miraron entre si y en cuanto Kagome iba a hablar inuyasha se adelanto apuntando con el dedo a su medio hermano.

'' ¡De ninguna manera viajare contigo! ¡Eres muy irritante y fastidioso!''-gruño descaradamente hacia él, Sesshomaru ni se inmuto ante la declaración de Inuyasha

''Inuyasha, ¿siempre tan educado?-manteniendo siempre su rostro estoico- lamentablemente la decisión también la toma el paquete, escucha lo que tengan que decir''- todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con él y Sango, Miroku y Shippo dieron su consentimiento a Sesshomaru

''creo que es buena estrategia ya que seriamos todos para uno y uno para todos –alegremente consintió la miko shikon, el Hanyou estaba más que disgustado y empezó a gruñir asia él, Sesshomaru lo vio como una oportunidad de reclamarse con Alfa y le devolvió el gruñido pero al ser un Inuyukai completo su gruñido era mucho más profundo, con los ojos teñidos de rojo lo que significaba que su bestia tomo el control de la situación y esto asusto al grupo- que está pasando?- tratando de mostrarse firme Kagome- porque gruñen'' la tayiya se acerco a su amiga y le dijo

'' están en una disputa de territorio, Sesshomaru intenta reclamarse como Alfa del grupo a través del idioma Inu''-susurro a su amiga escuchando un ligero 'oh'.

_***mientras tanto Inuyasha y Sesshomaru*(hablan idioma Inu)**_

''_**sométete hanyou ''**_declaro gruñendo la bestia de Sesshomaru

''_**estás loco si piensas que voy siquiera pensarlo imbécil'' **_ contraataco Inuyasha, en ese momento Sesshomaru lo agarro del cuello y le repitió lo mismo pero se resistía, Kagome quiso intervenir pero Sango la agarro de su brazo y le dijo que así eran las reglas youkai que es para saber quién es el más apto para liderar el grupo, protegerlo y proveer, Kagome entendió y se dio cuenta fácilmente quien iba a ganar, Inuyasha no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Sesshomaru.

''_**sométete, este Sesshomaru ser más apto para Alfa, tu no poder cumplir funciones y todavía están en pis es porque miko trae provisiones'' **_la bestia de Sesshomaru tenía razón e Inuyasha lo sabía muy bien, bajo sus orejas e inclino su cuello a un costado en acto de sumisión y Sesshomaru lo bajo al instante, sus ojos volvieron a su ámbar normal y se dirigió asia Kagome y…

''Volveré en 3 días, buscare a mi paquete'' y con un ''si'' de una Kagome algo aturdida se dirigió hacia el bosque en una esfera de luz, Inuyasha ya se había levantado del suelo y con sus orejas de perrito bajas se fue diciendo que quería estar solo, Kagome asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que se sentía mal ya que perdió su rango de Alfa y ni siquiera es un Beta es como alguien más del paquete, el grupo estableció un campamento con una fogata y preparando Ramen con la esperanza de que Inuyasha olfateara y se animara, tuvieron éxito entro saltando al claro.

'' ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame!'' mirando fascinado al Ramen humeante en la cacerola, el grupo entero rió por su comportamiento infantil

''Eres como un niño bakayasha'' dijo Shippo en el suelo riéndose del hanyou ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte del mismo y empezó a llorar tirándose al regazo de Kagome

'' ¡Cállate enano!'' exclamo indignado solo para obtener un ''siéntate muchacho'' de Kagome algo cabreada, callo directo al suelo refunfuñando algo sobre mikos estúpidas

'' ¡Inuyasha! No le pegues a Shippo'' con el ceño fruncido sirviendo el Ramen a cada integrante del grupo, a la mañana siguiente empacaron todo y pasaron los siguientes 2 días por la zona buscando fragmentos de la joya confiando en el olfato de Sesshomaru en que los iba a encontrar, y en efecto fue así, al 3er día los encontró acampando en un claro con Shippo molestando a Inuyasha y a Kagome, Sango y Miroku charlando sobre estrategias para capturar a Naraku, Kagome se percato de su aura y miro hacia el bosque esperando a que saliera a la luz.

''Buenos días Sesshomaru-sama'' sonriendo en su dirección y al instante salió del bosque llevando atrás a Ah-Un, Jaken y Rin, la ultima se lanzo a los brazos de Kagome ya abiertos para recibir a la niña.

''Lady Kagome, Rin-Chan está feliz de volverla a ver y estar en su grupo'' exclamó con una sonrisa radiante en un abrazo mortal casi asfixiando a Kagome que empezó a agitar los brazos en busca de ayuda

''Rin, deja a la Miko'' Ordeno a la niña y la aludida la soltó al instante disculpándose

'' No pasa nada Rin- agitando la mano- ¿porque no vas a jugar con Shippo mientras los adultos hablamos?- la niña asintió y se fue a jugar con Shippo-bien. Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?'' pregunto dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru.

'' Primero iremos a mi castillo, tengo asuntos que atender antes de que nos vallamos tras las pistas del paradero de Naraku- hablo serenamente- ¿alguna objeción?''

'' emmm… tengo que ir a buscar suministros, se me está acabando la comida y tengo exámenes'' hablo con algo de curiosidad en como reaccionaria

''Esta bien- se sorprendió la Miko pero después asintió- pero primero me dirá a donde va y que son esos exámenes de los que hablas'' hablo con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos que solo noto Kagome, la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta y esto le provocó un sonrojo además de bajar la mirada esto le pareció gracioso al taiyukai

''B-bueno yo no pertenezco aquí…-y le conto todo lo que le paso para qué terminara en esa época y que eran los exámenes y porque son tan importantes para ella-…y por eso tengo que irme'' Finalizo dejando a un Sesshomaru sorprendido y curioso

''Miko, el viaje va a tardar tres días si empezamos desde ahora, asique levanten el campamento y nos vamos-aviso a todos – ven conmigo Miko tenemos que hablar-se dirigió a los demás- ustedes levanten el campamento en unos minutos volvemos''- y con eso se fueron al bosque Kagome y Sesshomaru pararon en un claro y se quedaron en silencio hasta que…

'' ¿qué es lo que querías hablar Sesshomaru?- pregunto nerviosamente ya que estaban los dos solos, Sesshomaru olio su nerviosismo y decidió decirle

'' este Sesshomaru quisiera que me contaras del futuro- hablo lentamente acercándose a Kagome hasta llegar a un metro de distancia y sentarse en frente de ella, Kagome se sentó tímidamente y le explico sobre los edificios, la tv, computadoras, y todo tipo de tecnología cuando paso bastante tiempo decidió que ya se tenían que ir- Miko ve al campamento en unos momentos este Sesshomaru volverá al campamento- Kagome asintió y volvió al campamento para ser interrogada por un molesto Inuyasha ' es interesante e inteligente esta mujer' pensó y luego de varios minutos pensando en la nueva información volvió al campamento, recogió a su paquete y se dirigieron al pozo devorador de huesos.

En el viaje Sesshomaru se acerco varias veces a la Miko para preguntarle acerca del futuro, estaban tan entretenidos hablando que no se dieron cuenta de un celoso Inuyasha que echaba humo pasaron los días prometidos y llegaron al pozo.

'' bueno volveré en 4 días'' todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto Inuyasha que dijo '' ¡Fhe!'' y se fue a la aldea, el grupo negó con la cabeza y se despidieron con la mano, Sesshomaru iso un gesto de saludo y Kagome se lanzo al pozo con una luz abrazadora que la envuelve.

Kagome tuvo unos días exasperantes con los exámenes pero al fin terminaron y se preparo para ir a la época feudal, agarro Ramen, ropa limpia, suministros de baño en su mochila negra, la amarrilla se rompió cuando luchaban contra kagura, y luego se despidió de su familia y salto asia al pozo, al otro lado estaban todos esperándola

'' Era hora de que llegaras niña tonta'' grito el hanyou ganándose un 'siéntate muchacho' de Kagome, Shippo y Rin la abrazaron, Miroku y Sango la saludaron y Sesshomaru le asintió en señal de saludo

'' ya es hora de irnos al palacio de este Sesshomaru, síganme'' y sin más se fueron rumbo al oeste.


	2. un 'pequeño' accidente

**Capitulo 2: un ''pequeño'' accidente**

Pasaron 4 días y faltaban 2 más todo era normal descontando que Sesshomaru y Kagome todas las noches conversaban sobre el futuro y política. Sesshomaru poco a poco se fue interesando en ella y decidió que sería su compañera, ya que para él ella era hermosa, inteligente, considerada y buena madre ya que vio como trataba a su paquete y a Shippo, su bestia estaba más que de acuerdo, pero primero la iba a cortejar asique la cubrió con su aura y olor para advertir que era su casi-compañero y que estaba bajo su extrema protección, Inuyasha con su débil sentido del olfato no se dio cuenta pero tampoco Sesshomaru dejaba que se acercara mucha ya que cada vez que notaba que quería hablar con ella el inuyukai la llamaba diciendo que quería hablar, cuando paraban en aldeas les gruñía a todos los hombre que se le acercaban a la Miko, Kagome era totalmente ignorante de esas cosas, cuando estaban en un camino del bosque de la nada apareció una bruja con verrugas y pies casi verde arrugada y vestida con ropas sucias que dañaban los olfatos del inuyukai y el hanyou (ósea, más fea que el hambre )

'' ¿Que quiere aquí bruja?'' exigió Sesshomaru a la bruja delante de ellos

'' ¿no te acuerdas de mi Señor Sesshomaru?'' pregunto sarcásticamente

'' no respondiste a mi pregunta'' dijo fríamente por su descaro

'' vengo a cobrar venganza de el último encuentro que tuvimos lord, te vas a arrepentir de dejarme morir, por suerte me revivieron y por eso vine a buscar venganza, te voy a convertir en lo que menos deseas'' y en un parpadeo la bruja se iso señas con las manos y un luz cubrió a Sesshomaru, la bruja escapo y de Sesshomaru solo había ropa, Kagome se desespero corrió a sus ropas para descubrir algo que nunca se imagino, Sesshomaru era un niño tos estaban en estado de shock y no emitían palabra, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, estaba dormido y aprovecho para vestirlo con su ahori interior, lo puso en su regazo

'' ¿y ahora qué? ¡Esa bruja lo convirtió en un niño!'' exasperada, todos salieron de su transe

'' ¡Fhe! No es mi problema déjalo con su grupo y vallémonos '' exigió Inuyasha

'' ¿Estás loco? ¡Me niego a dejarlo así!'' grito enojada y en ese momento se despertó Sesshomaru sus ojos eran mas grandes y cálidos y tenia mas expresión, a continuación Kagome lo miro y él se acerco a su cuello y la olio, lo único que supo es que el chico de un momento a otro la estaba abrazando felizmente

'' ¡compañero! '' la miro y ella estaba sorprendida, no le dio importancia y la abrazo de nuevo hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma

'' ¿qué significa esto? Creo que con ''compañero'' se refiere a otra cosa'' pregunto aturdidamente la miko algo nerviosa

'' tal vez piensa que tu eres su compañera ya que recogió su olor en ti, ahora es cachorro pero a pesar de eso creo que sabe muy bien lo que significa'' dijo Sango seria en voz baja para que solo Kagome lo oyera pero fallo.

'' ¡¿que se cree el que?! Que suelte a Kagome ahora mismo! – grito exasperado el hanyou y se acerco peligrosamente asia ello cuando se escucho un gruñido del cachorro, no el importo y agarro el brazo de Kagome en ese momento el inuyukai se levanto con los ojos rojos y con un gruñido mortal lo empujo tirándolo al suelo y ya arriba de él habló

'' deja a mi compañero, perro bobo!'' advirtió con su voz más aguda que lo normal y con eso se volvió a Kagome y la beso en la mejilla y la abrazo envolviéndola con su cola por la cintura, Inuyasha se levanto de el suelo rojo de la ira dispuesto a matarlo pero Kagome le advirtió con la mirada y se detuvo

'' ¿Qué le pasa al Señor Sesshomaru Kagome-Chan?'' Sesshomaru la miro con curiosidad inclinado la cabeza al costada sin una pizca de reconocimiento.

'' Esta bajo un hechizo Rin-Chan, porque eso no te reconoce pero puedes ser su amiga mientras que yo investigo como volverlo a la normalidad'' Rin asintió entusiasmada

'' ¿Amo bonito que te han hecho?'' llorando cascaditas

''Bueno mejor nos vamos al palacio para ver que cura hay'' todos asintieron y Kagome con Sesshomaru en brazos, ya que no la dejaba ir, se fueron rumbo al castillo, Sesshomaru sabía todo lo que estaban diciendo aunque no entendía por eso cuando tengan la oportunidad le preguntaría a su compañera, cuando estaban descansando ellos 2 bajo un árbol a solas le dijo

'' Kagome?- ella le dijo '¿sí?' mirándolo a los ojos-¿porque dices que estoy bajo un hechizo?'' pregunto curiosamente

'' Lo que pasa es que…, bueno-no sabía cómo explicarle- ¿te parece si te lo cuento luego?- el asintió ya que olía su nerviosismo- Sesshomaru?- él la miró-porque crees que soy tu compañera?- él se sorprendió pero luego le respondió

'' tienes mi aroma y aura en tu piel, por eso se que eres mi compañero'' dijo sonriendo, Kagome se sorprendió ya que no sabía que eso, Sango le dijo un vez, hace poco, que cuando un inuyukai marca a una hembra con su olor y aura es porque la esta cortejando y que se hace sin preguntar, asique Sesshomaru la quería como su compañera, ella debía admitir que es atractivo e inteligente, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos porque Sesshomaru se sentó en su regazo y la envolvió en su cola por la cintura, se acurruco, la miro a los ojos y le dijo- eres hermosa- se sonrojo y el la beso en la mejilla y se durmió, todo miraban la escena enternecidos excepto Inuyasha, el quería matar al crio a todo costa se sentó arriba de un árbol e intento dormir a pesar de la rabia, Kagome le sonrió al cachorro y lo beso en la mejilla acurrucándolo en su regazo y disponiéndose a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la Miko se despertó con ruidos de gruñidos y siendo atrapada en algo peludo, abrió los ojos y solo para encontrarse con que Sesshomaru estaba transformado un perro no tan grande como lo es de adulto pero si tan grande con ella gruñendo a alguien, cuzo la vista viendo a todos despiertos viendo la escena y se encontró con inuyasha, que estaba en frente diciendo algo de perros estúpidos, e intento acercarse a Kagome pero enseguida la cola del inuyukai lo mando a volar y se levanto para golpearlo pero Kagome le dio una mirada de advertencia, la Miko acaricio al cachorro para calmarlo, lo cual sirvió, ya que la miro y con la cabeza le acaricio el cuello ronroneando y también aspirando su aroma para calmarse, a ella le pareció tierna la acción y lo abrazo del cuello y le beso en la molleja, Sesshomaru se transformo en humanoide otra vez y la se paro al lado suyo mirando con odio a Inuyasha

'' Inuyasha, ¿qué has hecho para que se enojara?'' pregunto con tocándose la cien

'' Fhe, intente despertarte pero el perro sarnoso me intento atacar'' explico el hanyou Sesshomaru le dio un gruñido de advertencia

'' quiso tocarte'' contraataco el inuyukai

'' Tranquilo sesshy, el no me va a hacer nada-le sonrió dulcemente, todos estaban atónitos por el sobrenombre, si fuera el Sesshomaru adulto la abría matado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero este se sonrojo un poco y le asintió- y en cuanto a ti inuyasha- dijo con voz macabra, lo estremeció pero también saco una sonrisa a todos los integrantes ya que sabían lo que vendría – ¡SIÉNTATE MUCHACHO!- fue de cara contra al suelo todos comenzaron a reír excepto Jaken que solo negaba con la cabeza disiento 'que tonto que es el hanyou'

''Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, mientras más rápido mejor'' agarro la mano de Sesshomaru y Rin, Shippo iba en su hombro, Jaken dirigía el grupo, ya que era el único que sabía donde quedaba, con Ah-Un al lado, en la parte trasera del grupo iba Sango y Miroku con Inuyasha adelante de ellos, y así comenzaron su camino rumbo al palacio occidental, el viaje estuvo lleno de peleas por parte de los hermanos pero siempre terminaban en un 'sentado' de Kagome.

Cuando llegaron al palacio los recibieron los guardias

'' quiénes son y qué quieres en el palacio del Señor Sesshomaru'' exigió uno de los guardias de la puerta enorme

'' ¡es que no me ven!'' pidió un enojado Jaken, los guardia bajaron la vista que abrieron los ojos

'' lo siento Jaken-sama, no lo vimos… pero… ¿dónde está el Señor?'' pido el guardia

'' ¿¡es que tampoco lo ven?!- señalo al niño que sostenía la Miko, los guardias abrieron mucho los ojos- sufrió un accidente con una bruja loca, por eso vinimos para que lo veo un curandero y se recupere- aviso con cansancio- ahora déjenos entrar y preparen el Almuerzo-asintieron y abrieron paso a los invitados cuando estuvieron adentro criados les iban a mostrar sus habitaciones pero primero Sango se acerco a Kagome y le dijo

'' Kagome, ¿te unes conmigo a las aguas termales más tarde?'' pregunto tranquilamente la tayiya

'' Claro, tengo que relájame un rato, estoy algo estresada-sonrió Kagome y Sango se fue a su habitación, la Miko se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru- ¿Qué tal si vas a jugar con Rin y Shippo mientras estoy ocupada?- los aludidos chillaron de emoción y el los miro, asintió, la beso en la mejilla y se fue con los niños a jugar en los jardines- Jaken, supongo que tenemos que buscar el antídoto, ¿me dices donde está la biblioteca?- Jaken asintió y la guio a la biblioteca algo sorprendido con que sepa leer pero no le dio importancia ya que la mujer venia del futuro. Cuando llego a la biblioteca Jaken la dejo sola y ella se decidió a buscar en la sección de hechizos, paso almenos 3 hs investigando sobre como revertirlo pero no encontró nada, pero ella no iba a bajar los brazos tan fácilmente, pero cuando iba a reanudar su búsqueda Jaken entro a la habitación.

'' emmm… lady Kagome…'' hablo un poco indeciso

'' ¿si Jaken? '' pregunto con curiosidad

'' tú sabes que Sesshomaru, te eligió como compañera ¿no?- Kagome se ruborizo y asintió- bueno… emmm… como tal tienes que hacerte cargo de lo que pase en las tierras occidentales hasta que esté de vuelta bien el Señor- al instante se cubrió las orejas por lo que iba a venir, Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y con una cabeza gigante dijo:

'' ¿¡QUÉ TENGO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?''


	3. a trabajar!

Hola!, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios de apoyo, en enserio me alientan ;D, vamos a ver locuras se me ocurren para el fic xD disfruten del capítulo.

**Capitulo 3: a trabajar**

Después de la euforia del momento Kagome se calmo y viendo a un Jaken asustado pensó que se paso un poquito con el volumen, sentía auras detrás de la puerta pero nadie se sentía con valor como para abrirla y preguntar qué pasaba, a los minutos se fueron

'' ¿Qué tipo de tareas tengo que hace Jaken?'' pregunto ya calmada la miko

''b-bueno tienes que revisar cartas, documentos, peticiones, reuniones, y algunas cositas más…- dijo distraídamente-pero-hablo rápidamente- Tomoe te ayudara'' afirmo el demonio sapo

'' ¿Quién es Tomoe?'' Y de la nada alguien apareció por detrás de ella y la agarro por la cintura

'' ¿Hablabas de mi? Pequeña- le susurro seductoramente al oído haciéndola estremecerse y relajarse, él al ver su reacción se rio suavemente y la soltó poniéndose al lado suyo – ¿cómo es tu nombre linda?'' pregunto con voz normal, Tomoe era un inuyukai tan alto como Sesshomaru adulto, cabellos del color de la nieve, ojos color esmeralda, y una marca magenta a cada lado de la cara y vestido con un haori color negro con detalles de flores en rojo, unas hamakas negras y por ultimo unas botas negras (como las de Sesshomaru)

'' Kagome higurashi'' afirmo luego de contemplarlo por unos segundos

'' bonito nombre-con una sonrisa- ¿Qué necesitan de mi?''

'' Jaken menciono que mientras Sesshomaru está bajo el hechizo yo iba a tener que hacer el papeleo'' explico soltando un suspiro cansado

'' mh… asique pasaremos tiempo juntos ¿eh?-pregunto con una sonrisa fugaz haciendo sonrojar a Kagome, luego se puso serio y dijo- ¿qué le ha pasado a Sesshomaru?''

'' El está bajo un hechizo de una bruja, ahora pareciera un cachorro'' comento Kagome, Tomoe asintió en comprensión

'' Señorita Kagome, tiene que encargarse del papeleo cuanto antes'' replico el Jaken

'' si, si como sea ahora voy'' respondió con agotamiento, Tomoe se rio y le paso un brazo por su cintura, la Miko se sobre exalto

'' Vamos, te conduciré a la oficina de Sesshomaru'' con una leve sonrisa Kagome asintió y se estaban yendo pero cuando estaban en el pasillo algo ataco a Tomoe tirándolo al suelo

'' ¡No toques a mi compañero!'' exigió Sesshomaru cabreado gruñendo al taiyukai, Tomoe todavía sorprendido no reacciono

'' ¡Sesshomaru!- el cachorro la miro aun arriba del individuo- tranquilo, el no me ha hecho nada'' le explico agarrándole la mano y retirándolo de Tomoe, el ultimo se levanto limpiándose y se acerco a Sesshomaru

'' Tranquilo muchacho, yo soy tu primo, ¿me recuerdas? ''el cachorro lo olio y sus ojos se agrandaron y bajo un poco la cabeza

'' lo siento primo Tomoe, no te reconocí'' se disculpo en voz baja Tomoe se rio un poco y le acaricio la cabeza, Sesshomaru le sonrió y lo abrazo luego se separo y tomo la mano de la Miko

'' No pasa nada sessh, ahora Kagome y yo tenemos que hacer trabajo, ¿te parece si vas a jugar?'' pregunto acariciándole la cabeza juguetonamente

'' No. Yo quiero estar cerca de Kagome'' contesto sonriendo, la Miko lo miro tiernamente

'' Bueno, entonces vamos- y con eso fueron a la oficina de Sesshomaru- llegamos'' anuncio Tomoe, en el cuarto había un biblioteca, sillones, una mesa de té y un escritorio, la habitación tenía un balcón que daba al jardín; Kagome no pudo dejar de contemplar las cartas y el papeleo, miro sin creérselo

'' ¿Todo eso tengo que revisar?'' cuestiono Kagome, Tomoe la miro divertido

'' Por supuesto-vio como sus ojos se agrandaron y la boca se abrió ligeramente negando con la cabeza y a Sesshomaru mirándola con ojos preocupados, no pudo ocultar su diversión y se rio de la Miko, quien le mando una mirada asesina- tranquilo sessh a ella no le pasa nada- el cachorro asintió y se fue a sentar a un sillón invitando a Kagome al lado suyo

La Miko acepto y se sentó con Tomoe en frente suyo-quédate tranquila Kagome yo te voy a ayudar así como ayudo lo ayudo habitualmente'' la miko suspiro con alivio, el cachorro miraba sin comprender, pero prefirió escuchar y nada más

'' Que alivio'' expreso

'' Bueno, quiero saber de ti antes que nada, ¿Cómo conociste a mi primo? ¿Por qué piensa que eres su compañera? ¿porque traes esas ropas extrañas?'' bombardeo de preguntas el inuyukai, Kagome dio señas disimuladas a Sesshomaru, como diciendo ' en frente de él no', Kagome acaricio a Sesshomaru hasta que quedo profundamente dormido

'' Bueno, veras, yo conocí a Sesshomaru cuando quería a tessaiga y casi me mata con su acido –con una gota estilo anime en su cabello, Tomoe estaba con los ojos como puntitos, así por un momento y después siguió contando- bueno Sesshomaru piensa que soy su compañera porque, creo que olio su aroma en mi, Jaken dijo que me eligió como compañera pero aun así no creo'' explico dudosamente rascándose la nuca con nervios, Tomoe se acerco a ella y la olio

'' es verdad te marco como su casi-compañera-el rosto de Kagome tomo un color rojo profundo y empezó a balbucear, Tomoe se rio- ¿te gusta verdad?'' pregunto

'' B-bueno s-si me gusta Sesshomaru'' bajando la mirada de la vergüenza

'' vamos querida no hay de qué avergonzarse, total, el obviamente quiere, solamente espera a que se recupere y veras que tengo razón'' afirmo calmadamente, Kagome miro a Sesshomaru dormir un buen rato, esta tan calmado y sumiso, tenía una cara angelical que antes no se había dado cuenta ya que pensaba en Inuyasha, miro a Tomoe devuelta y asintió con la cabeza

'' tal vez, no se- mirado para el costado nostálgicamente- bueno pero ahora hay que hacer papeleo ¿no?'' pregunto sonriendo como siempre, Tomoe se sorprende de sus cambio de humor

'' pero primero me tienes que decir porque llevas ropas tan raras'' le recordó a la Miko, Kagome lo medito y pensó que no habría nada de malo ya que de todos modos se iba a enterar, ella le costó una hora para hacerlo entender, pero todo rindió frutos y comprendió con plenitud ya que era abierto de mente, 'por suerte' añadió mentalmente, luego de su explicación pasaron a hacer todo el trabajo del Señor occidental, que consistía en cartas de los Señores, planificación de eventos, ayuda a las aldeas y proposiciones de apareamiento, las ultimas mencionadas fueron rechazadas cortésmente por Tomoe, Kagome no dijo nada al respecto ya que cuando las vio sintió algo que se le quemaba por dentro; se dio cuenta de que Tomoe era muy gracioso y también le gustaba seducir ya que en cada oportunidad le decía piropos dulces, ella solo respondía con un sonrojo o risitas, ella sabía que él no quería nada con ella, es amistad, pero era divertido igual.

Sesshomaru se despertó cuando estaban terminando el trabajo, casi en la puesta de sol, se despidieron de Tomoe y Kagome lo llevo a su habitación, que estaba pegada a la suya por las dudas, le dijo que se cambiara y se valla con Rin y Shippo a jugar hasta la cena, el cachorro la beso en la mejilla y se encerró en su cuarto.

Kagome se fue a la habitación de Sango pidiéndole ayuda a un criado que vagaba por el castillo, era muy grande y se podía perder con facilidad, si había encontrado el cuarto de Sesshomaru es porque él la guiaba con su olfato. Sango y Kagome se fueron a las aguas termales, se desvistieron y relajaron los músculos rígidos de tanto caminar.

'' Kagome, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto de la situación?'' cuestiono curiosamente

'' Bueno... cuando dijeron que me marco como compañero sentí algo en el estomago, una sensación agradable, y además de que me parece adorable su forma de cachorro, creo que me gusta'' admitió sonrojándose

'' asique cuando vuelva a la normalidad serás su compañera ¿no?'' dijo Sango

'' ¡ese es el problema Sango!, no sé si volverá a la normalidad, yo no encontré ningún conjuro para revertir la situación, no sé qué hacer'' hablo con frustración clara en su voz, Sango le puso su mano en el hombro de la Miko

'' ya encontraremos un solución, te lo prometo'' afirmo la tayiya sonriendo cálidamente a su mejor amiga

'' ¿no te molesta que quiera estar con un demonio?'' pregunto a la tayiya

'' para nada –sonrió- Sesshomaru me cae mejor para que este contigo que Inuyasha, además de ser educado, y no ordinario con Inuyasha, es mejor partido'' se rio Sango ocasionando el mismo efecto en Kagome

'' Gracias Sango, hablar contigo siempre me anima'' agrego la Miko

'' que tal si salimos, ya me estoy poniendo como una pasa de uva'' las dos chicas se rieron a unísono y salieron de las aguas termales


	4. anuncio

_**Anuncio:**_

Quería comunicarles que estoy teniendo problemas y mis animos para escribir están por el suelo les prometo que dentro de 1 mes maso menos vengo devuelta, y traeré 2 capitulos nuevos, ah y aviso también que si no respondo mensajes es porque no se! xDD no domino la pag, espero que me entiendan. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo :D


End file.
